


Into The Fog

by flipflop_diva



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Supernatural Elements, Timefog, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: No one else is seeing the familiar figures in the timefog. But Natasha knows she isn't crazy.





	Into The Fog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



She had been watching the timefog for days now. It was always gloomy and looming over everything in its path, but it was different this time. No one else seemed to see it, or could see it. Janet had looked at her like she was crazy when she mentioned it. Tony frowned at her and told her the timefog was always “a crazy beast.” Even Steve had shaken his head and said he hadn’t noticed it being any creepier than normal.

But it was. She knew it.

When she watched it, she could see that it was expanding, covering more and more territory. And she could see shapes moving inside it too. Shapes that looked like people — people she had once known.

Fury had told her it was impossible, that the timefog contained objects and not people, but she knew she wasn’t crazy. She could _see_ them. She just didn’t get how no one else could.

The night before Halloween, Tony and Janet had invited the whole school down to Club A for “an epic party!” as Janet told it. “And no one is allowed in without costumes!” she’d added.

Natasha had scowled and told her she wasn’t dressing up. She just did not see the point of putting on a costume and pretending to be something you weren’t just for the heck of it. She put on a costume and pretended to be something she wasn’t more often than she could count for missions or undercover assignments. None of it counted as fun for her.

But Janet had worn her down, as she had a tendency to do, and the night of the party, Natasha found herself standing in her room in a ballet leotard and tutu and shoes and feeling like she was reliving her past.

She had told Janet she would meet her at the club at eight o’clock. It was only a few minutes till, and Natasha never liked being late, but as she stepped out of Avengers Dorm, a cool wind whisked her hair and she shivered, turning her head to the right, looking down the sidewalk to where she could see the timefog at the very end.

It was moving, swirling and curling, and she could see the dark shapes inside it. She stared down the sidewalk. As she did, something — some _one_ — stepped out of the timefog and waved at her.

Her heart jumped into her throat. It couldn’t be. It wasn’t possible. It wasn’t.

The Madame who had trained her was dead. She knew she was, but …

The figure waved at her again.

Natasha looked around. She was completely alone, no one else on the sidewalk. Everyone was probably already at the club. Janet wouldn’t notice if she were a few minutes late …

Natasha turned to the right, toward the timefog, away from Club A, her feet carrying her down toward the creeping, curling fog and the woman waving to her.

When she was close, so close she could almost see the woman’s face, the figure moved, disappearing back into the timefog.

“Come back!” she called out, but the figure kept moving, retreating further and further into the gray mass.

She stopped at the edge of the timefog. It felt like the temperature had dropped twenty degrees in the last few minutes. She shivered in her thin leotard. 

She leaned forward a little, peering inside the timefog. She could still make out figures moving around, but they were still walking away from her, not back to where she was.

She had no choice. She lifted her foot to step inside.

Suddenly fingers gripped her arm.

She screamed as the hold on her jerked her backward, so hard she stumbled, falling into something equally as hard.

She lifted her head, looking up into the terrified eyes of Bucky.

“Natasha!” he said, his voice cracking with every word. “What were you doing? You know what happens if you go into the timefog!”

She turned her head away from Bucky to stare at the timefog. She couldn’t see the figures any more. She turned back to Bucky, suddenly exhausted and shivering.

His arms wrapped around her as she clung to him. _If it hadn’t been for him …_

She didn’t finish the thought, just let him lead her away, down the sidewalk and off to the club with all their friends, with the hope that maybe, just maybe, the timefog would leave her alone.


End file.
